Kurama Bingyi
Kurama Bingyi is a member of the Ordo Imperialis, serving as the supposed "designated medic" of Cohors A-II Evalidus. He is somewhat known for having exclusively-Shark avatars, both male and female. His former avatar was a Red Fox, his first avatar built by Luskwood (the LCC Red Fox) and, following a two-year hiatus, returned and fitted himself into a Tokushi Red Fox, praising its overall quality. History Kurama Bingyi has been a Second Life Resident since June, 2007. He first ran under the Teen Grid name of Kurama Kamachi, and was only active for a few weeks under that name until recreating an account on the Main Grid, under Kurama Bingyi. For his entire time on Second Life, he remained exclusively furry, stating that "being a human avatar in a virtual reality simulator was a contradiction." On the Teen Grid, he joined with a small military group called "Fighting for Furs," which was (to his knowledge) a pro-Furry extremist military group. On June 16, 2007 (at the age of 16) he created an account on the Main Grid under Kurama Bingyi and kept to his ideology of being a furry. He is not ashamed to admit that the reason he came to the Main Grid was to experience the "sexual" aspects of virtual reality, but the main reason he stuck around was for roleplaying. His first roleplaying sim was the late City of Lost Angels, which was then assimilated into the Lands of Remembrance roleplaying group. His character was a mutated Marine whom had the physical characteristics of a Vulpes Vulpes, which was a concept he kept with when he returned three years later for a brief period of time. He credits this period on Second Life as being the catalyst for his aspirations towards writing, and for his affinity for roleplaying. Kurama went inactive in July of 2007 for three years, returning briefly but on worse computers and laptops. He returned to Second Life completely in November of 2009, buying a new avatar and re-integrating himself as much as he could into the furry community. After reading that certain "jobs" on Second Life earned a "decent" amount of money, he began to pursue those jobs - mostly in the Erotic Furry industry. His first "job" was as a Dancer for the Serengeti Club, which he stayed with for a month before leaving due to staff drama. His second job, joined during his time at Serengeti, was as an erotic Escort for Nightmoon Lounge - although he admitted he roleplayed more with the staff than he did with clients, and therefore earned no money. Nightmoon Lounge was closed down due to several issues. He then began to pursue jobs with several of the "big name" Furry clubs, including AnthroXtacy and the International Yiff Center. He came through with a job as a DJ in the IYC, but only stayed for a month due to timing issues. He returned to the IYC several months later an attained a job as an Escort, where he stayed for the next half-year before being let go due to activity issues. During his time with the IYC, and in between his transition from being a DJ to an Escort, he joined the Splintered Rock roleplaying sim and put, to some success, his own ideas to action. However, he stopped roleplaying with the Splintered Rock sim due to personal issues with the direction of its roleplay - claiming that it's lowered its standards for the sake of maintaining the sim (which he respects, but chooses to remain not a part of). On May 25, in his search for more Science Fiction roleplaying sims, he discovered the Military community of Second Life and began to seek out joining one. He eventually applied to the Ordo Imperialis, but was initially denied due to lack of experience. He was accepted later that night and began his ''Schola ''training later that night. He was fully initiated into the Ordo Imperlias on May 28. Appearance Kurama Bingyi began his life on Second Life as an LCC Rust Fox, and that avatar stayed until November of 2009. His next avatar was a Tokushi Red Fox, which he still keeps around. He has made switches between a Horse avatar and his usual Fox avatar, and eventually found a liking to Sharks. He first used an Orange Tiger-striped shark, both male and female, in his work for the IYC, and kept the avatar until he joined the Ordo Imperialis. His current main avatar is a black-coat Wolf-Shark, using a combination of the KZK Black Wolf with the Aventity Black Shark. Currently Kurama currently serves the Ordo Imperialis as a Alpha-squad member and a Schola Magister.